Why her?
by CelicaChick250
Summary: Brian O'Conner had found love. One night is destroying the dream of a happy ending.Chp.2 up finally. Please comment and if ya'll have any ideas please tell me I hit writer's block!
1. Chapter 1

The hospital room was blank. It was painted white with white floors and a white ceiling. There Riley Macintosh lay in the bed unmoving. He couldn't stop looking at her. Bryan O'Conner said nothing but inside he was screaming for her to just acknowledge he was there. She looked dead with a breathing tube plastered to her face and her hands ice cold. The only thing that reminded him she was still in there was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He wanted to hold her, to cradle her in his arms. To feel her heartbeat and to warm her. Yet he could only hold her hand and that bringing little comfort to his aching heart.

_Why did this have to happen? Why her not me?_ Brain thought.

Suddenly he heard the door open and a tall police officer walked in. "I'm sorry to disturb you" the officer said blankly, "but I need you to identify her vehicle, today."

"I guess I can do that." Brian said emotionlessly. He leaned over and whispered in her ear softly "I'll be back soon." She made no response. That broke him.

After refusing the officer to drive him, he jumped into his car. Normally the feel of adrenaline would shoot through his veins when he revved up the engines but this time it meant nothing. He drove in silence. Finally he arrived at the impound.

"I'm here to identify a wrecked car." Brain stated.

"What type of car?" the man questioned.

"A Toyota Celica GT"

The man grimaced, "Oh, that car" Brian knew it was bad. "I'll take you to it" the man said somberly.

Brian knew the car was bad but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. The car, if you could call it that now, was basically a ball of mangled metal. It was a miracle she had even survived the crash. He walked up to look in the driver's side window. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of this life. There was still blood in the car. Her blood.

He grasped on to the car and closed his eyes as memories of that night came flooding back:

"_Okay so this is how it's going down" Hector said. "You start here and race to the end of the strip, winner takes all; entrance fee of 2 grand._"

_They were on the vacant Atlantic Boulevard; normally swarming with tourist was empty on the off season._

"_Hey, baby. Ya gonna race this tonight." Brian asked her._

"_Heck yes!" Riley said "All we got here is a bunch of toddlers."_

_He smiled at her cockiness. Only the best racers could be cocky and she definitely had the right._

"_Ya gonna race beside me." she said. "We'll take a one two finish"_

"_HA, I don't want to see ya crying when I beat ya so…no" Brain finished. In reality the two stacked up equally in talent._

"_Whateva" she said laughing._

_Okay, Okay let's get it going before the cops show." Hector said impatiently. There were three other racers: Yao in his supped up Honda Civic, Jason in his mustang (guy always believed in the power of an American muscle car), and last Rusty in a Mazda spider. She knew how to handle these guys. The only fret was Rusty. He was a dirty racer._

_Everyone paid up and got their car to the start. Everyone cheered as the engines began to revive. _

"_Remember, Rusty's dirty and Yao likes to knock off his nitro right before the end." Brain told her. _

"_Gotcha" she said. "And one more thing" he said. "Be careful…I Love YA."_

_She smiled. "I will and I know. I love ya too."_

_That was the last words he heard her speak. She turned quickly and began to focus._

_Some chick marched in front of the cars._

_Holding her arms up, she said "on your mark… Go!" And let her arms down as the whizzed past her._

_She had nabbed the early lead but things can change. Rusty was on her tail and approaching fast. He was almost tail gating her._

"_What the heck's he doing!" Brain said. It was to late Rusty had nudged he car. At the speed she was at, it was deadly. She lost control and the car flipped what seemed like half a dozen times and hit a pole._

_Brain opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. "Somebody call 911" finally he heard. He jumped into his car and raced like mad to her. When he got there he ran to her car. She was slumped over the steering wheel blood running down from her head. _

_Oh No! Oh no! Brian thought. She dead…No. He pushed the thought from his mind. He wouldn't allow it._

_After an eternity the ambulance came. They soon found the car had wrapped itself around her right leg. They brought out the Jaws of Life and finally were able to free her. They worked like mad to get her breathing and to stabilize her. Brain would never forget what they did for her._

"_Can I go with her" he asked._

"_Yeah." the paramedic said._

_In the ambulance they worked on her leg the best they could and tried to stop the bleeding from her head._

"_At least she had an enough sense to wear a seat belt" the paramedic stated._

_It slapped Brain in the face. They had been breaking the law and now she was really gonna pay. Nobody can truly understand the heart of a street racer. To the public they were a bunch of idiots. The last few hours he was numb._

Brian was jolted awake and realized he was flat on his back. The man at the impound was standing over him.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"Ya passed out bro" he said "Youes gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he said as he stood up.

"Oh by the way" Brian said walking away. "That's the car."


	2. Chapter 2

He was asked to sign a few papers at the office of the impound signifying that was the car. He scrawled his signature trying to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Oh. We pulled the personal effects out of the car for you." the employee said as he handed Brian a box.

"Okay, thanks…I guess." Brian said.

Finally he left the office for his car with the box securely under his arm. He got in the car and stared down at the box. He sat there for a while debating with himself on whether or not he should open it. Wondering if he was ready for it.

He decided now is as good a time as ever. He popped of the lid and looked inside. There were a few odds and ends like gum, receipts, loose change, and a bag of her make-up and stuff. He also saw a bag of M&M's. He smiled, that girl was addicted to candy.

He picked up her wallet that was also lying in there. He opened and stared at her driver's license. She looked so beautiful and so…alive. He pulled out a few credit cards but something caught his eye. It was a pink slip. The ownership papers to a Nissan Skyline. Actually that was his car.

He started to remember when they had first met:

_Somehow they had done it. They had blocked off half of Granby Street. Something that was said could never be done. Well they did it._

_Brian O'Conner pulled up in his electric blue Nissan Skyline. _

"_Yo, man." said Nick. "What up?"_

"_Not much." Brain said. "Who we got racing tonight."_

"_Well, You, Eric, Nic, and this new chick." he said._

"_What new chick?"_

"_Her…over there." he said. "I've heard she's pretty good."_

"_Well I'll be the judge of that." Brian said. He walked over to her. "Hey, you new around here."_

"_What are you the welcoming committee or sumthing." she snapped_

"_Just wanna to know who I'm gonna be taking money from before the night's over." he said in his cocky manner._

"_Oh really, why race for money." she said grinning._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked._

"_How about this, you win you get the pink slip to my car, you win I get yours." she said. "Unless you're too scared" she said. _

_That was it. He had received a challenge. He was gonna take it. They lined at the starting line. She was right beside him._

"_Racers ready…GO!"_

_They rocketed forward. Brian stayed neck and neck with her. Wow she's pretty good, he thought. _

_She won. "Anytime you wanna race again." she said. "I'll be waiting." The rest was history._

Brian snapped back into reality. He put everything back into the container and started the ignition. He looked at the clock…he'd been gone way too long. He got back to the hospital disappointed to find nothing had changed. She was still in a coma. He decided then and there he wasn't gonna leave her again.

He sat there the rest of the day. Sometimes he talked to her, sometimes he just watched her. Suddenly the door open and a bulky figure stood in the door way.

"Dom?"


End file.
